


姜赵二

by H2CO3



Category: ghhjjkbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3/pseuds/H2CO3





	姜赵二

　　他大该一辈子都不会忘记指尖触碰到的心跳和紧紧握着他的这双温暖的手。

　　他想他的心早就因为这个人有了温度。

　　停了一会儿，赵家远说，“我们做吧。”

　　“做什么？”

　　“爱——”

　　姜何几分钟之内被赵家远大跨步谈话弄得找不到中心，伸手摸了摸赵家远的脑袋，“是不是吓傻了。”  
　　本身那么抗拒，怎么不然就答应了，这是委曲求全？  
　　他又四周看了看，确定这人是在跟他说话。  
　　“为什么？”他问。

　　“没有为什么？”赵家远低着头，“可能因为想了。”

　　姜何脑子都被赵家远给转晕了，这人太善变了，上一秒还这样，下一秒就变了。

　　他们走出了很久，找了一个离学校很远的酒店，有点简陋。

　　直到赵家远进浴室洗澡，淅淅沥沥的水声穿进耳朵，姜何才有了一点真实感。  
　　他觉得这样不妥，不对，但他已经不能单纯地约炮了，他有别的想法了。

　　赵家远洗完澡就穿着他里边的白衬衫出来了，套上了他的休闲裤，其他衣服被他叠起来放到了椅子上。　  
　　床垫陷下去了一点，赵家远坐在了姜何身边，他的头发已经吹干了，身上飘着一股牛奶沐浴露味儿。  
　　“你也去洗澡，”他对姜何说。

　　“你考虑清楚了？”姜何去洗澡前特意追问了一句。

　　“清楚。”赵家远点头。

　　“还会像上次那样吗？”

　　“不会。”

　　姜何犹豫着关上玻璃门，这浴室和卧室是隔开就是靠一扇玻璃门，遮挡性布料就是一张不沾水的白布帘。帘子没拉严实，他隔着玻璃能隐约看到赵家远盘腿坐在床上。  
　　雾气里偏高的温度罩在他身上，他脑海里开始出现了他们第一次见面那天没发生完的画面。  
　　他这个年纪，最是某些部位容易冲动的时候，早上起个床都能不知不觉冲动一下。  
　　一时之间，下半身的冲动走到了理智前边。

　　赵家远嫌一会儿脱着费事，干脆把自己的裤子也给脱了，光着两条腿盘坐在床上。

　　姜何出来的时候，身上的水珠还没擦干净，一丝不挂的，他倒是利落。  
　　只是赵家远一眼没往他身上看，两眼空洞。

　　姜何压倒他身上的时候才发觉出这个人才害怕，他在抖，虽然很轻。  
　　他俯在赵家远颈间，鼻子抵着颈窝儿深深地吸了几口，“我喜欢你身上的味儿，家远。”

　　“叫我，学长——”

　　“家远，你别怕，不弄疼你。”姜何笑了一下。

　　“叫我学长。”赵家远不知道自己为什么纠结于这个称呼，只是感觉这人叫他名字，不合时宜。

　　“学长。”姜何低头在他身上咬了一口。

　　赵家远吃痛，闷哼一声。姜何的毒刺已经扎进他的皮肤，渗出了甜美的毒液。  
　　就这么沉沦一回吧——

　　姜何喜欢赵家远顺从的反应，又绕到另一侧的曲线蜿蜒了回去，虔诚地吻住了那两片倔强的嘴唇，“我喜欢你。”

　　喜欢我？  
　　喜欢我什么？  
　　喜欢跟我约炮？  
　　赵家远一头雾水，很煞风景地说了一句，“约完了，我就不欠你的了，以后咱们就没这关系了，你也别总是缠着我，总拿这事做文章了。”

　　姜何顿住了，眼前的人比小时候的眉眼更加成熟，可是却什么都变了，远处的梦境里，他看到了一个碎发少年穿着干净的校服，抱着四只奶猫喂奶的样子，那么纯白无暇。  
　　那个少年问他，“姜何，你不会离开我吧。”  
　　姜何抱着他说，“不会。”  
　　那是一个梦——  
　　所以梦醒了，真的什么都没了。  
　　他低头狠狠吻住赵家远的嘴唇，赵家远没经验，被他弄得喘不过来气。  
　　凶狠完了，姜何抬起头在赵家远微涨的双唇上重重舔了两下，“这生意太赔本了，我不做。”

　　赵家远喘着气，眼睛里一片迷蒙，自己就主动了一次，还没拒绝了。  
　　一时哑然，他翻身坐了起来。

　　姜何也去找衣服，他觉得今天这事就算黄了。

　　他套上卫衣的时候，一转身，发现赵家远正在解扣子。  
　　“学、学长……”

　　赵家远没说话，解完的衬衫就在身上挂着。

　　让姜何向往许久的，一张只上了两点红墨白色的画卷在他面前延展。下边就是一条乖巧的棉内裤，一只小兽躺在里面静静蛰伏。  
　　他抱着瘦瘦的双腿望了姜何一眼，又低下头，去扯旁边的被子。

　　姜何刚才那点坐怀不乱马上就土崩瓦解了，这人总让他色令智昏。

　　他往前走了两步，单膝跪到床上把人压了下去。

　　赵家远不知道自己这个虚弱的模样有多么诱人，脖颈弯出来的一根美好的弧线被姜何吻住，一点一点滑到了平直的锁骨。

　　赵家远不知道自己这个虚弱的模样有多么诱人，脖颈弯出来的一根美好的弧线被姜何吻住，一点一点滑到了平直的锁骨。  
　　  
　　姜何感受到了自己想要的顺从，看到赵家远从头到脚都被捋顺得快拧出水似的顺从，他的心里头格外畅快。  
　　  
　　赵家远后悔自己为什么要披着被子去跟人说话，他起码应该穿件衣服。  
　　现在被子在他背部被两人的动作蹭成了一团，垫在他的后边，胸口被迫弓起,扬出来一个漂亮的弧线。  
　　胸前那弱小的两个点献祭似的送到了姜何面前，胸口微微地起伏，把这两个点衬得特别紧张。  
　　  
　　姜何眯起了眼睛，他想起来梦里他从赵家远袖口看到的景象，凸起的一小点那么秀气，淡得都快没了颜色。  
　　现在他看到的，依旧那么秀气，只不过有了一点点发粉的颜色。  
　　姜何轻轻咬住了其中一个，那种感觉像是在咀嚼一块小小的果冻渣，软弱无力的样子让他忍不住想用力欺负。  
　　那红尖儿倒是跟主人的脾气差不多，在姜和一轮又一轮地用力欺负下慢慢硬了起来。  
　　  
　　“嗬——嗬——”赵家远喉咙里发出一簇一簇低喘，“你别，嗯——你别咬我，姜何、”  
　　软得滴水的声音一出来，他迅速咬住了自己的嘴唇。赵家远对自己发出的拐弯声音太诧异了，他怎么会发出这样的声音，这不是他，这不是他——  
　　  
　　淡色的粉尖儿被姜何欺负成了深红，还发着涨。  
　　欺负完这个，他又去欺负那个，手指却不闲暇地照顾这个已经被他弄敏感的红尖儿，用粗糙的指腹一点点蹭着。  
　　膝盖也在不觉间契到了赵家远的腿中间，频繁地往上撞，内裤里的一团已经有了美好的形状，挣扎着吐着口水。  
　　赵家远已经被弄舒服到极致，跟一滩泥一样被姜何挤在床角，手无力地贴着姜何的胸口，被姜和揉来揉去的地方实在太酸了，他的眼角被逼得酸出了生理性眼泪。  
　　要再闭着嘴憋着，他会疯的。  
　　  
　　姜何伸手包住他内裤的时候，赵家远忍不住了，忽然搂住了姜何的脖子，微微仰着头，小心翼翼地把喉咙里隐藏得欲望哼了出来。  
　　“姜何、姜何——”他在求救，如一个溺水的人。  
　　小东西硬邦邦地在内裤里挤得流眼泪，把内裤弄得潮潮的，姜何好心把手伸进去安慰他，手指刚堵住那敏感的小口，那小东西立马就忍不住了，颤了一下，吐了姜何一手。

　　姜何盯着一手的粘腻，很意外——  
　　“学长——这是——”  
　　射了——  
　　他照顾着赵家远死要面子的脾气，最后俩字虽然已经再明白不过了，可他还是没说出来。

　　“怎么这么快，”姜何随口说了一句。  
　　  
　　赵家远腾一下就红了脸，额角上沁出一滴一滴的汗，望着姜何手上那一滩糟糕的液体，揪紧了床单，吞吞吐吐道，“这、这、我……这……这……”  
　　嗯，他就这么射了，被人家摸了几下，咬了几下，他就这么没绷住，这么快就——  
　　可他是第一次啊——  
　　谁第一次不——  
　　他还没缓过来神，又看见，姜何在那个满是浊液的手心里舔了一下。  
　　那手是刚才伸进他内裤的手。  
　　手心里那些白色的腥膻是——  
　　  
　　赵家远想都不敢想，可答案已经跃进了脑子，脸红得像块儿烙铁，他伸手捂着脸，眼睛也不敢瞅了，他用尽全身力气憋了起来。  
　　可是腿间的小东西实在太实诚，毕竟那玩意儿没长脑子，不能控制自己。  
　　第一波射出后没有软下去，马上就迎来了第二波。  
　　  
　　而第二波的时候，姜何根本就没碰他，是他自己受了视觉刺激。  
　　姜何这个小流氓竟然也不穿衣裳，裸着身子在他眼前晃。  
　　脸红得不能再红，漫到了耳根，又漫到了脖子最后漫到了下面。  
　　他羞耻地夹紧腿，忽然翻了个身，把自己的身体给蜷了起来，他为自己的不自制感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　姜何愣了一下，马上就笑了起来，赵家远的蜷缩被他理解为一种示弱。  
　　他心情大好地贴在赵家远后背，从上到下地抚摸着那正在颤栗的身体，揽住他腰间最细的一截，用力一钩，把蜷缩的他拢进了怀里，一手揽着赵家远的肩，一手揪起了赵家远的内裤边，顺着三角地带滑了进去。碾过闭塞的小点，他轻轻抓住了那个诚实又可怜小东西，按住小口不断碾磨，一分一分加力。  
　　小东西滑溜溜的在姜何手里又乖又暖，不一会儿就又半硬了起来。他抽出手的时候，顺便把赵家远的潮湿的内裤给剥了下来。  
　　  
　　赵家远在先前梦里的性爱中就找到了自己的定位，他是被主导的那一个，因为这样、太舒服了。  
　　姜何的手指在他后边画圈的时候，他也只是闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，唯一的反应大概就是缩在姜何臂弯里，一身的通红和颤动的睫毛。  
　　   
　　“学长，你真可爱。”姜何把手指滑到了他的目的地，带着小东西吐出来的浊液轻轻地在那紧张的小口进去了一截指腹。  
　　内里的湿热太美妙了，比梦里的美妙多了，再往里边就是娇弱的内壁，他动一下就能感受到绵柔的吸附。姜何在那紧致中轻轻弯了一个指节，点着最软的那个点一下一下地加力去撞、  
　　赵家远又叫了出来，随即就是一叠又一叠的喘息，他颤抖屁股往外挪。  
　　“你别碰那儿。”他羞耻道，“那地方、那地方……嗬——”  
　　  
　　“是不是很痒？”姜何故意用力磨那个会让赵家远流泪的一点儿。  
　　  
　　赵家远点点头，又立马摇头，眼睛里登时溢满了水汽，“别、你别、我、我……”  
　　他真是够了!赵家远在那次做梦之后查了不少资料，别人第一次或者刚开始都是疼的。  
　　可他却没有，第一次就是快感。  
　　为什么他跟别人不一样……  
　　他的父母跟别人不一样……  
　　他的性取向跟别人不一样……  
　　他从小接受到的眼光也跟别人不一样……  
　　那么多不一样……让他受到了那么多不公平。  
　　他是在歧视中长大的……他半生都在追求公平。  
　　为什么!!!  
　　连这个都不一样……这特么的就是单纯的生理反应!  
　　他为什么不疼呢？!他应该疼的。  
　　他为什么不疼呢!  
　　  
　　姜何在紧要关头哪能考虑到赵家远那入九曲桥一样的心思，他只想听那些让他愉悦的声音，他在因为他快乐，不是吗？  
　　指尖顶着赵家远的脆弱敏感的那里不停地揉按。  
　　喘息声一层接一层，像首催情曲。  
　　  
　　赵家远最后被弄得受不了了，他轻轻动了动，回头抱住了姜何，睫毛上湿漉漉的，沾满了眼泪，样子可怜得不能再可怜。  
　　“弄疼我——姜何。”  
　　“弄疼我好不好——”  
　　  
　　“不会弄疼你的。”姜何抵着他发烫的额头，温柔地吻他睫毛，越吻那睫毛越颤，他以为赵家远在害怕，安慰道：“不会疼的，真的。”

　　赵家远纠结着现实，纠结着他跟平常人不同的生理反应。  
　　“不，你弄疼我。”他摸索到床边的安全套，塞到了姜何手里。又自暴自弃地拉着他的手指碰住了那个隐秘的地方，急切地说，“这里，弄疼。”  
　　弄疼他——  
　　弄疼他——  
　　他不想连这个也跟别人不一样。

　　姜何失神地看着他。  
　　这人知道他在做什么吗?  
　　他几乎是震惊的，这人怎么了？  
　　难道是个抖M。  
　　可是不像啊——  
　　明明这么胆怯。  
　　“你这里还没有弄软，一会真的会疼。”姜何关心道。

　　赵家远真的是哭了，不是生理性眼泪。  
　　记忆力封存多年的回忆，就因为一场性爱为导火索全部打开了。  
　　他难为情地蹭到姜何的胸膛，把脸埋在那儿，借力拉着姜何的一根手指慢慢往后边挪，下了狠心似的在那个闭塞的小口猛摁了一下。  
　　“好不好，”他身上发着抖，像一只受惊的小猫，在姜何怀里打颤。  
　　“我想疼，弄疼，那里。”赵家远红着脸，颤着声音，口气都变成了哀求。  
　　  
　　姜何不明所以，但他的表情不仅可怜，而且诱人，像一个求被摸头的小猫，最终，还是随了他的心愿，带上套子在没有润滑够的情况下硬撞了进去。  
　　  
　　而赵家远通红的脸在姜何闯进去的一霎，一下子全白了。  
　　疼痛!——  
　　——在蔓延……  
　　那一记好像捅进来的是一把刀子，他终于感受到了刺破五脏的疼痛，勉强勾起苍白的嘴角，急切于证明自己。  
　　看吧，他跟别人没什么不一样。  
　　第一次就应该是疼痛的，不是吗？  
　　  
　　赵家远白着脸倒抽了一口气，姜何那么蓬勃的一根把他下边捅得除了疼已经感受不到任何快感了。  
　　姜何也感受到了赵家远明显的变化，热烫的体温一点点下去，通红的脸开始变白，那分明就是疼得狠。  
　　这让姜何很不解这人不是抖M体质，也不是抖M心理，可为什么就要追求这个呢。  
　　可他实在顶不住内里柔嫩的吸吮，轻轻动了一下。

　　嘶——赵家远马上又倒抽了一口气。  
　　  
　　最后姜何还是没能忍住，他心疼那个人。  
　　慢慢地把自己给抽了出来。  
　　就是这个抽出的过程，也那么磨人 ，里边太热太紧了。  
　　姜何抽出来的一瞬，恨不得立马再堵回去，那个地方真是够磨人的。  
　　还是换成了手指，还好那地方没被他弄破，就是有点发红。  
　　他把赵家远的腿放到肩膀上，往前一弄，就抬起了赵家远的腰。  
　　被磨红的小口可怜极了，姜何视线一紧，下身也憋得不行。  
　　但他还是耐下性子，赵家远这矛盾的性格还是跟小时候一样，别扭又倔强，他明明是想要幸福安定，却非要给自己来上一刀。姜何就心疼他这样。  
　　比着让赵家远在幸福头上栓把刀，他更愿意堵住自己的欲望，让身下的人爽快一点儿。  
　　  
　　他又后悔了，后悔自己没压得住那股气，才把人逼到了这份上。其实他就是心疼他，才想抱着他，才想粘着他。  
　　之前他一直不明白。  
　　不明白赵家远身边明明没有人陪，明明没有人爱，为什么就不肯接受他呢。  
　　处在黑暗的人看到一点阳光就会灿烂的不得了，为什么他给他的，他连看都不想看，是他还不够热烈吗？  
　　可他现在明白了，不是他不够热烈，而是赵家远已经学会跟那些黑暗，跟那些疼痛相处了，真正的阳光来临时，他根本就不想看，黑暗和疼痛才是他安全感的来源。  
　　姜何心里被一块大盘石压着，难受极了。  
　　  
　　他俯身亲在赵家远耳畔，“学长，信我好不好，我不会伤害你，相信我!”  
　　他吻着他的耳廓，吻过他的脸颊，又来安慰那疼得发白的嘴唇。相信他，他必须要让赵家远知道真正的安全感来源于温暖。  
　　有了刚才的冲击，再加上他挤了一手的润滑剂，他轻而易举地塞进了两根手指。  
　　两根手指按压揉捏着那脆弱的敏感点，很有耐心地研磨。  
　　  
　　不一会儿，赵家远两腿间的小肉块又翘了起来，热热地直戳人，身子也慢慢回了暖。  
　　  
　　姜何抱着他，片刻不停地吻着他。  
　　“学长，我不会伤害你，但你也别总是伤害你自己。”  
　　他用手指一点点蚕食赵家远那些意念。  
　　  
　　两个人斗志昂扬的地方互相试探着，蹭着对方，向对方吐出晶莹的液体。  
　　  
　　那小口过了好久才慢慢软了起来，足够他畅通无阻地进去三根手指。  
　　最后，赵家远又叫了一声，婉转明媚。  
　　  
　　姜何把手指撤掉了，换上了能让赵家远更舒服的东西，那东西更有温度，是他所有心思汇聚的出海口。  
　　他揽着赵家远的脖子，轻声说，“看吧，不疼。”  
　　  
　　赵家远的所有地方都被姜何钳制着，却那么舒服，舒服的不像他预料的生活，他快要死在这一片安逸里了。  
　　“嗯，嗯~”赵家远慢慢哼着，最后主动地搂住了姜何的脖子，“我很怕，你抱抱我吧。”  
　　终于示弱了——  
　　  
　　姜何微笑着附身抱紧了他，下身也片刻不停地颠着他。  
　　最后关头他掰下了赵家远抱着他的手，跟他十指紧扣，吻着他的嘴唇释放了。  
　　温热液体全部灌倒了套子里，量很多。  
　　  
　　赵家远那儿的第二波还在硬戳戳地翘着，他十只捂着眼睛自暴自弃地求救，“姜何、我……你……”  
　　  
　　姜何抬起头，故意笑着问他，“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　赵家远那儿烧的难受，可那种自渎的话憋到嘴边，他一句也说不出来，通红的脸蹭着枕头，他却只敢夹紧腿，结结巴巴断断续续喊着姜何的名字。  
　　  
　　“想让我接着艹你吗？学长。”姜何微微颔首。  
　　  
　　赵家远被那声称呼震得一下子睁大了眼睛，他竟然也听不得这种话，伸手就捂住了姜何的嘴巴，乱七八糟地命令他，“别、别说……”  
　　  
　　“别说让我、艹你？！可是你不说，我怎么接着弄啊。”姜何伸手一下下捋着赵家远几根瘦瘦的肋条，“学长真漂亮，颜色好看，手感也好，就是太瘦了……”  
　　  
　　赵家远憋得难受死了，他拉不下去嘴，之后自己慢慢把手伸了下去。  
　　求人不如求己是他的人生信条之一。  
　　  
　　姜何眯了眯眼，终止了他的恶趣味，伸手拉住了赵家远往下伸的手腕。  
　　  
　　“你、你干什么！”赵家远的声音不知觉中染上了委屈。  
　　  
　　那可怜巴巴的样子，让姜何顿时心软地不行，另一只手绕到姜何脖子后边，两手微微一用力，兜着脖子直接把人给带了起来。  
　　  
　　赵家远眨着湿漉漉的眼睫，难以置信自己突然坐到了姜何怀里。  
　　一下子，他慌急了，明明四肢都纠缠在一起，他却紧张地不知道怎么摆放手脚。  
　　  
　　姜何把赵家远的手臂揽到脖子上，俯首轻声说，“学长，抱住我，一会儿不累。”  
　　  
　　赵家远还没反应过来，就被掰开了腿，掐起了腰，被摁下去的时候，他哭叫出了声。  
　　他那残破的灵魂似有一瞬被严丝缝合地填满，把头抵在姜何肩窝里，双手不得不搭上他的脖子，赵家远无力求哀道:“别、别、姜何、太满了……”

　　姜何在他体内的震颤的热度让他害怕!  
　　  
　　“那我、出来？”姜何把着赵家远肩，突然地问了一句。“你要是不想，那我就出来。”  
　　他大概永远不会忘了那一天，忘不了赵家远一瞬间泫然欲泣的眼睛，好像即将要失去所有的安全感。  
　　  
　　问完那句话后，赵家远愣怔着哑了半天，一句话没说出来，只是轻轻地抱住了姜和的后背，双腿缠上了姜何的腰，细腻的腿肉磨擦这姜何的腰侧。  
　　赵家远将脚趾蜷在一起，撑着姜何的肩膀，上身微微用力，动了一下屁股。  
　　  
　　就那一下主动，差点没把姜何弄得直接提前交代了。  
　　  
　　他激动地捧住赵家远红烫的脸，激动又认真道：“我喜欢你，家远。”  
　　然后、一只手捏住赵家远的下边，底下那一根一下又一下没命地颠他，每一次用力都附加说一句我喜欢你。  
　　  
　　赵家远心里很乱，情欲很盛。  
　　  
　　靡不有初，鲜克有终。  
　　他还有一个善始善终的优点。  
　　颤抖着、慌乱着，他又主动吻了姜何的嘴唇，堵住了他那一句又一句让他心慌意乱的话。  
　　  
　　姜何是真感到圆满了，他主动坚持了那么久，还是有那么一点点儿的回报。  
　　他射了两次才还没弄完，赵家远已经累得连伸手搭肩的力气都没有了，姜何也不颠他了，忘不了赵家远给他塞套子求疼的可怜样。  
　　套子的端口打了一个结，他扬手把那些东西扔进了垃圾桶。  
　　第三次是他自己去厕所解决的。


End file.
